Happiness
by AiZxEqual
Summary: Everyday life inside of Kagami and Kuroko's household when they have an extra occupants in their house! Married Kagakuro! Omegaverse! Fluff! Mature! -can also be read as a.. after the storm to my PLM fic? But of course it's minus the omegaverse and different-


Morning is the most peaceful time in a human life in their everyday life, especially when it was weekends. It supposedly to be the time where everyone just enjoyed a quiet and calm moment without any interruption at all. Hearing the sounds of flock of birds chirping, enjoying the sky turn it's colour and as well as probably seeing some neighbours doing some morning exercise and seeing store owner busying opening their store.

It supposedly to.

But not in Kagami's household. Not that from the residence could see all of that no since the house was a bungalow house and situated in only riches people housing area. But then again, not since there are extra people living and making a mess in the house.

"Mama! Mama!"

"P-Papa!"

Kuroko stirred in his sleep when he could heard a soft, but loud enough steps for him to hear from inside of his room. He knew too well whose does those stomping around belonged to. _"It must be them."_ He sighed. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, but as soon as when he was greeted with his handsome husband's face, immediately there was a smile on his face as he blushed. _"Why does he have to be so perfect?"_

Before he could reached out his hand to touch the taller's face, the door to their room were opened from the outside.

"Mama!" A small boy with a fair skin and a red hair that resembled so much with his father, except for the colour of his eyes which same with his mother, yelled loudly for his mother as he ran towards the bed.

"Nii-chan..w-wait.." Another smaller boy than the other one, who resembled completely his mother, except for the skin that he inherited from his father said slowly and breathlessly. His left hand were dragging his favourite toys,a monkey, by his tail, as he followed his older brother.

Kuroko quickly leaned forward and peck his husband on the nose, before he turned around and sat up, greeting his sons with a small smile on his face. "Hey, you both already awake?" He stroked both their hair when both of them successfully climbed onto their bed.

" Um!" The older, Kagami Hiroki, nodded energetically with a bright smile on his face. "I already promise to play with Kousuke!"

"Ah, yes you were." Kuroko nodded his head. " But it is still early, and maybe Kousuke-chan also still aren't awake yet. Maybe you should take a breakfast first, take a shower and then only Kousuke-chan will play with you."

"Really Mama?

"Yes." He smiled once again, before turning his attention to his youngest son. " Good morning Reiji-chan. How are you?"

"M-Mama..m-mowink.." Kagami Reiji let out his shy smile while tightening his gold's onto his toys.

He must admitted that his youngest son are the most shyest person in the house, and he even wondered where did his son get this character from. Because as far as he knew, his husband surely not shy at all, and for him, he was shy, but not that shy. _"He's so cute.!"_

"P-papa s-still s-weep?"

 ** _Deng!_**

His heart throbbed slightly. And ah, how he could forgot that Reiji also are _fan_ of his alpha. He knew it was most likely only love between parent and child, but still he felt a bit jealous when his youngest son always seek for his husband. " Yes, your papa is still asleep. But why not you guys wake him up? Then we will all be downstairs, playing while I cook you guys a breakfast?"

"Roger that mama!" Hiroki smile gleefully at Kuroko, before he move to the sleeping figure beside his mother and jump on top of the shirtless man. "Papa! wake up! it's already morning!"

"Ugh! Oh my God..!" Kagami winced as his eyes automatically opened from the impact. He looked down and he was greeted with the smaller version of him showing a playful looks on his face. Seeing this, he only sighed inwardly before he move his hand and pat his head. " Morning little guy."

"Hehe, morning papa!"

"M-mowink..p-papa.." Reiji also greeted him as he slowly move to his father and place a kiss on his cheeks while he blushed.

"Aww, you're so sweet Reiji, thanks!" Kagami ruffled his second son's hair.

While the three of them were talking, joking and bonding with each other, Kuroko on the other hand just sat there quietly. He liked to see his family like this, but he still could not shake his feelings of hurt and jealous off when his youngest son kissed his husband. And even right now, he were holding his father hand while his toys were forgotten. _" What's wrong with me? it just my son.."_ He sighed.

Noticing amidst of his sons talking and rambling about random stuff, Kagami could saw the look on his omega's face from the corner of his eyes. And he knew so well what does that looks tell him right now. So he decided that it was enough time with his children's, and now he wanted to paid attention to the love of his life. " Hey you guys, why not you both go downstairs and play with Nigou or just play with your toys? I haven't greet your mama yet, and he's sulking right now." He mimic as thought as he was whispering, while his eyes are glued to his beautiful and cute omega.

Instantly Kuroko's head turned to looked at his husband with red flushes painted on his cheeks. " I-I'm not-..!"

"M-Mama is s-swad?"

"N-no, Reiji-chan. Your papa is just-"

"Come on Reiji, let's leave papa and mama to greet. Let's play downstairs!" Hiroki grabbed his little brother's hand and proceed to climbed down the bed.

"B-bye-bye mama.. I'm s-sowwy.. d-dont b-be swad.."

"Reiji-chan, mama is okay. Don't worry."

"We will wait for papa and mama downstairs!" Hiroki said, as both of the toddler leave their room.

Kuroko sighed once again as he felt bad for his sons. He then turned to face his husband with a pout on his face. " What are you spouting nonsense to them Kagami-kun?"

"Aww, it's back to Kagami-kun? Mama is not fair~ and just so you know.." Kagami scooted closer towards his omega and wrapped one of his hand around the smaller's waist while the other one tilted his head upward. "..you're Kagami too." He leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips, pushing his tongue inside, sharing a deep kiss. "And good morning, beautiful."

"Y-you're so m-mean..!" Kuroko blushed furiously as he refused to looked at his alpha. _"W-what is he doing kissing me like that?! we both just woke up and the morning breath-!"_

" Stop thinking to yourself, Tetsuya." Kagami nuzzled on the side of his omega's neck, placing a butterfly kiss here and there while his hand began to go down south. He began to stroke the other's member, earning him a soft moans.

"T-Taiga..s-stop.. o-our kids are awake!"

"But they're downstairs, baby."

"But t-they ahh...! didn't close the door- nghhh!"

"And doesn't it make more exciting?" There's a smirk on his face, before he lifted Kuroko up and placed him on his lap. His both hands now are on his wife ass, rubbing, gropping and pulling apart those soft cheeks in the process.

" T-Taiga...!" Kuroko automatically wrapped his hands around his husband's neck. He knew it was wrong for them to be doing this when their children are awake and the door are not close, but at the same time he want this. He want his alpha.

"Let's do it, Tetsuya."

"E-eh?" Before he could protest any further, he felt his ass were being pulled apart, before there was a finger rubbing on his entrance over his pants. "Ahh..hah.. T-Taiga..!"

"Hmm? what is it?"

The finger purposely pushed inside, making the fabric of his pants went inside too.

"S-stop t-that.."

"Stop? are you sure? I want to spoil you, Tetsuya since I can see that you're jealous that Reiji kiss me."

 ** _*THROB*_**

"Do you really want me to stop?"

And of course, he instantly shook his head. He wants his alpha. He want him. Kagami Taiga are only for him, not anyone else. " N-no.. I- I want you T-Taiga, nghh!"

And that was all Kagami need to hear before he quickly pulled down the other's pants, and pushed two of his fingers inside. The inside of his omega's are still soft considering how many rounds they make love last night, especially when he also just back for a business trip. "Heh, you're wet huh?" He pushed his fingers in and out, and he could felt his needy Kuroko are since he were grinding on him. " Fuck, don't seduce me like that." He growled before he flipped them, pushing his wife on the bed and spread his legs as wide as he could, enjoying the view of the pink puckered hole swallowing his fingers and how the other's dick were twitching everytime as precum were dripping. " It's not been that long and you already leaking huh?"

"T-Taiga...nghh ahh..s-stop saying t-those things..!"

"Why should I?"

" It's e-embarrassing!"

"Fuck, you're really sexy right now Tetsuya. I want to be inside of you right now." He pulled out his fingers, licking them seductively, making sure his wife see these sexy expression he make, before he free his member out of his boxers, and thrusted deep inside.

"Ahhhhh! T-Taiga!"

"Keep your voice down if you don't want Hiroki and Reiji to see us make love like this Tetsuya." Even though he said that, his action totally was the opposite. He brutally attack his omega's slick hole while his hand were stroking his member, urging the smaller to cum. Not even three minutes, his wife came, wetting his hand and their stomach. He knew how sensitive his wife could be, so he leaned down to kiss him, trying to be as quiet as possible. _"Damn if only the boys close the door, I will make Tetsuya moan as loud as he want!"_ He hissed. There was a reason why he make their room soundproof.

"T-Taiga.." Kuroko were now crying as his whole body twitched even at the slightest movement, making him looks even more sexier than he already was. He wrapped his hands around his husband neck. " I- I love you.. s-so please..make me feel g-good.." He whispered. "I want you, my alpha."

"Fuck Tetsuya!" Kagami hissed before he continue to thrust in and out. The rooms were full of their moans and pants, and the sound of skin slapping with skin.

Kuroko came for the second time while Kagami followed suit, releasing his seed deep inside of his omega. He bit onto the smaller's neck, marking him, making a new hickey. " You're mine Tetsuya." He let out his alpha pheromones, showing how possessive he was, as his hand pumped his omega's member, trying to let out as much cum as the other could.

"Y-yes..I'm yours T-Taiga. Make me only yours."

* * *

"P-papa!"

"Mama!"

Both their children looked at their parents walking downstairs in shocked. They did not know why their father was carrying their mother bridal style, while his mother's face were really red and he tried to hide in on their father's neck.

"Papa, what happen with mama?!" Hiroki quickly leave his toys behind aand ran towards their parents as soon as when they reached downstairs.

"Don't worry Hiroki. Your mama just slip in the bathroom just now."

"M-Mama fwell?"

"Yes, Reiji. Mama fell down."

"Does it hurt mama?"

"No, Hiroki-chan. Mama is fine." Kuroko smiled. " You too, Reiji-chan. Don't worry."

"Wwoof! wwof!" Nigou also ran to meet with the couple, and he whimpered when he saw his owner hurt.

"Nigou, I'm fine."

"Ok guys, let papa put you mama down at the kitchen and then I'll give Nigou eat, then we will play outside at the backyard, okay?"

"Okay papa!"

Kagami walked to the kitchen, and placed his wife down right in front of the kitchen counter. " Here you go, princess."

"God, it's so embarrassing!" Kuroko groaned, while his face still red as before. Seeing this, it only make his husband let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" He glared.

"You."

He jabbed his husband on the ribs. "You're so mean, Taiga." He turned around, and just as he was about to go towards the refrigerator, there was a pair of arms wrapped around him and there was a soft kiss placed on top of his head.

"I really love you Kagami Tetsuya."

And who wouldn't melt when hearing that? Unconsciously, there was also a smile hanging on his lips. " I love you too, Kagami Taiga."

"Papa!"

"Seems like I have to go and entertain those cheeky brats." They both laughed. "Be careful around the kitchen babe."

"Hm."

"Don't just hm at me."

Again, that makes Kuroko laughed once again, and to Kagami that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"Alright darling."

"Papa hurry up!"

"Wwoof! Wwoof!"

"Don't forget Nigou."

"Yes, ma'am." He placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, before he whispered. **_"Don't forget to you too about tonight. I'm still not satisfied with you babe. I want to make you cum all night while you beg me for more, begging me to stop while you're crying."_** He chuckled darkly as he trailed his hand down the line of his wife's ass crack and only to harshly pulled upward when it came reached with his wife's hole, before he retreat and give Nigou eat.

Kuroko shivered when he heard that tone coming out from his husband. He did not know should he be happy or be scared for tonight.

"Mama, we're going to play!"

"We w-woing to pway!"

He saw his two sons ran passed him and went to the sliding door, slide it open and slip into their shoes before they began to ran around the backyard. How could he forgot momentarily that the backyard was just behind the kitchen. How was he supposed to focused in his breakfast task if he would saw his husband?

" Don't forget about tonight, Tetsuya." Speak of the devil.

"Kamisama..please help me."

And this was mostly the scene of everyday life of Kagami's household, -well except for the couple scene since Kuroko would no be able to stand if they do it everyday- every morning. Kuroko was really grateful of his small family right now. There has been alot of things happening before he got married with Kagami, and he was really glad they are able to go through the obstacles together. He loves his little family.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys~! It's been so long since I last write in here! I know it has almost been half a year, I'm so sorry since I'm so busy with my college's life, and especially this semester! it was so hectic! but I'm glad I'm finally gonna have a semester break. *finally..* So as an apology, I make this story for you guys as a thank you for still waiting and sticking for an update on PLM fic.! Good news, I will try to update somewhere in this month on PLM. (Hopefully I can) if not maybe early August since I also have one more final paper, and it's this Sunday! T_T anyway, how's this story? please leave alots of reviews~ and yeah, you can somewhat read this story as a future of PLM (lol, but of course minus the A/B/O verse)


End file.
